I just want to say before I go, that I love you
by MissSkytt
Summary: 'They say that you can see your whole life flash in front of your eyes the moment before you die. I have never believed in it before until it happened to me.' A story that is based on the last episode of season 1' when the gun goes bang,bang, bang' with a small glimpse of my own imagination . OBS! A character dies in it,don't like it? Don't read it :


A/N 1 I just want to say that i'm from Sweden so i'm sorry if there's  
any incorrect spelling.  
A/N 2 This is my first fanfiction, hope you like it and please tell me what you think about it! :)  
A/N 3 I don't own Rizzoli and Isles TNT and Tess Gerrtisen do(:

I just want to say before I go,I love you

They say that you can see your whole life flash in front of your eyes the moment before you die. I have never believed in it until it happened to me. When the shot got through my stomach all I could see was how my life would be if I still would be alive. How it would be when I got married, got children. I could see the proud in my mother eyes. But all I could feel was the sorrow; I thought of that I would never have the chance to tell the women I love how I feel. Suddenly I hear a desperate voice call my name ''Jane, it's going to be alright, you are going to be alright ,just breath'' and then I closed my eyes and the world around me disappeared in an silent.

One day earlier

It was a sunny morning when I got up from bed. I put on the coffee pot and jumped in the showered. After I drove to the precinct where I worked as a homicide detective I thought about her, Maura. Maura was the Medical examiner and she had been my best friend in almost five years now. We did everything together. We worked, we had sleepovers and we ate Sunday dinner together and everything two best friends did together. I have always been in love with Maura but I just wouldn't commit it to myself and absolutely not to her. I would sooner or later tell her the truth of how I felt but I thought I had all the time in the world. I couldn't think that today would maybe be my last day here on earth.

When I got to the precinct I got up to my squad room and dropped my things on my messy desk. When I turned around to say hello to my partner Frost , my phone started to ring and the song Clubbed to death from Matrix started to play. I already knew even before I picked up the phone who the person was.

-Ma what do you want? I groaned.  
- Jane, honey. Is this how you speak to your mother? Oh, lord please help me. Croaked the Old Italian woman.

-What do you want? I asked again. Ignoring what my mother had said.

-Yes, I had something to tell you. On Saturday you are going to meet a nice man, do you remember Mario? You two played in our backyard when you were five. I've met his mother yesterday and she mentioned that he's in town and he's single.  
- MA! I screamed. Oh, my god my mother is trying to set me up with a pal I played with when I was five. Oh, lord please help ME…

-Yes, you know I want grandchildren soon and I know that you are not trying to meet someone nice to give it to me so it is my job as a mother to help you find a good man who can take care of you and give me healthy grandchildren, you know I only wants what's best for you my dear.

She started to with that oh , I raised you, gave your food even if we were poor and so on.

-I'm hanging up now Ma, bye! My patience was running out.

I clicked the call off and sat on my desk and groaned when I thought about what my mother said. I was not up for to go on a date with that boy Mario , why did my mother push me so hard to find a man? I was already in love with someone but of course I couldn't tell my mother that.

-You know, you should be more kind to your mother. She's only trying to help.

I turned around and smiled it was Maura who stood behind me. I told her what my mother had said on the phone and I told Maura that over my dead body I would go on a blind date. She tried to change my opinion but quickly chose not to continue because she knew I'm stubborn when it comes to things I don't want to do, I just simple don't do it.

I asked if she had the result on our last victim. She nodded and said that it was something suspiciously about the man who was lying on her autopsy table. I took the file and read that his values looked suspicious and that was what got my attention. This man worked at the drug unit and had gone undercover to bring down a large gang who took large quantities of cocaine to Boston. His values showed evidence of drugs use and he had traces of it on his clothes, showing that he had contact with almost 90% pure cocaine when he died.

Yesterday we got a call that a man had been murdered in a warehouse in the city. When we got there we soon recognised that it was Pete Smith, a police officer that worked on drugs unit here in Boston. We started to investigate his murder and when we got closer in the case we started to see that Pete had been doing some bad stuff when he was undercover. I interviewed his partner who also worked with Pete when they were undercover but he didn't knew much except that Pete had been acting strangely for the past few weeks. All the evidence clearly showed that Pete helped the gang rather than to bust them. I could not believe my eyes.

When we thought that we had the case a girl showed up. The police officers told me they found her at the warehouse and that she maybe saw something the evening Pete was murdered. She was only seventeen years old but you could see that she wasn't an innocent little girl , no she was a girl who had done many bad things in the past few years according to her records and she was so high on crack that she didn't even know where she was. I tried to talk to her but all she could say was: They are going to find me, they are going to kill me and please help me. She was desperate and I tried to calm her down but it was hard. When she calmed down a bit I asked her who they were, the people she was talking about. She started to cry and told me that they saw her when they shot the man and that they would kill her if they knew she had been talking to us. I assured her that I would protect her, Boy if I only knew what would happen in the next three hours…

When I got out from the interview room I saw that no one was in our squad room. I walked around and took the elevator down to the morgue were I met Maura. I asked her were everyone was and she told me that everyone was at the warehouse helping with the crime scene. I nodded and asked her if she wanted to go to lunch. She said yes but that it would be a late lunch because she had a lot of paperwork she had to be finish with first. I that it was Okay and said that she would come and get me when she was done. I took the elevator up to my squad room and got to the interview room were the girl sat.

After a couple of minutes I heard glass breaking and when I got up from the chair I saw two men walking around with Ak- 74 in their hands. The girl also saw them and started to panic and shout: They have found me, they are going to kill me! I told her to be quiet and grabbed her hand and ran to the stairs. I heard gun fire and ran to the stairs and ran up to the third floor. I told her that I would go and get my gun and try to call my partner. She begged me to stay and I told her that she would be safe if she stayed quiet in place. I would come to get her after I got the chance to get my gun.

I ran up to my squad room and tried to listen if there was anyone in the room. I saw broken glass on the floor and I scrambled to my desk to open the drawer where I kept my weapon. I didn't found it. Those bastards took it and the phones. I saw a walkie talkie that was on one of the tables and ran back to the girl. When I got to her I heard a shot and I saw the girl's body get lowered slowly down to the floor, she had been shot in the head. When I turned around to see the person who had did it I heard another shot and the person who had fired the first one fell backwards. I turned around once again to see the person who had saved my life. It was Pete's partner.

I told him that I had promise that I would protect her and pointed at the girl who laid in her own blood, dead. He put his hand on my shoulder. I said nothing first but then I started to concentrate, I asked him what's going on and he told me that the people who killed Pete were after something in this building possibly evidence. He said that he found two people in the entrance of the building dead and that it wasn't safe here. My only thought was: Maura. I ran down to the morgue and Pete's partner followed me.

I found Maura behind her desk. She was hiding. She said that two men had been in the morgue and they were looking for something. I took her in my arms and told her to stay there behind the desk . I couldn't live with myself if Maura got hurt. We waited. For what you may ask? Hope, courage or just for someone to come and save us?

**(At the crime scene)**

-Hey Frost. Pete didn't smoke. His father died in lung cancer. You know that strange because Jane found a pack of cigarettes on him when he died. Said Korsak.  
- Yeah, that's strange.  
- But if he didn't smoke , why did he have cigarettes on him? The old detective asked.  
- I don't know, maybe he had hid something in it that the other guys didn't knew about. Maybe evidence? Frost answered.  
- Hey, Frost and I are going to the precinct. Jane isn't answering her phone, we really need to tell her that it isn't Pete, who is the bad guy. The man told the other detectives. They got to the car and drove to the precinct.

When they got there, they heard gun shots. They called the SWAT team and told them that there were five men who was shooting from the precincts roof at them. They also told them that there were people in the building and that they need to call the ambulance. Frost tried to call Jane but without any luck.

**(Back in the morgue)**

I tried to call on the walkie talkie and finely I heard my partner's voice. He asked me what's going on and I told him that there are some men who is looking for something in the precinct and that they have killed at least three people. Frost told me that the SWAT time had come. He also asked me also who I was with and when I told him that we were with Pete's partner he started to scream '' He is involve with Pete's death, Get out of there, NOW!

I looked up at Pete's partner and I saw that he stared to get frustrated and he asked me if had any evidence on me from the crime scene. I thought for a second and took a packet of cigarettes that I had found on Pete when we found him. Pete's partner grabbed it and took one cigarette out and on the cigarette he found a camera. I asked him why he had killed Pete , he laughed and told me that it's easy to get dragged in this kind of stuff and that Pete was going to talk to their chief and show the things he had recorded and his partner would get in big problems. He couldn't allow that. Pete's partner killed him for the money and he would do everything to not get cut. He told me that his only option was to kill him.

He raised the gun to Maura's forehead and I stood up in front of her and he grabbed me. When we heard Korsak's voice in the walkie talkie saying that it was no chance he could get away with it he put the gun to my head and dragged me out of the precinct.

When we got out I heard my partner scream to the SWAT team,'' No don't shot!''. Pete's partner screamed that if anyone tried to shoot him he would shoot me. All I thought was no, just shoot, shoot, shoot now! And suddenly, I took a hold of his weapon and drag it so that it was pointed at my stomach and I fired the gun. Pete's partner fell backwards and I landed on top of him. I had killed him by shooting myself with his weapon. There was a silent for a moment and then I heard the screaming .After that everything went black …

One week later

**(At the hospital)**

I woke up and looked around the room. I didn't recognise were I was. Suddenly I felt a warm hand touch mine. I looked up in to hazel- green eyes, Maura! I could see that she had been crying. I squeezed her hand to let her know that I was okay. The silence between us broke when she suddenly screamed.

-Can we please get a doctor in here! The doctor came in and he watched the monitor above my bed and told Maura to sit down.  
- She probably doesn't going to make it, Maura. She may not have so much time left. Tell her what you want to tell her before it's too late.

-Maura… Maura…. I said with a low voice.

-I am here Jane. You are going to be alright, just rest. Maura tried to stay calm but I could hear the fear in her voice. I reached out for her hand and I pushed myself to say the words I have been longing to say since the day I first met her.

-I love you, always have and always will, until my last breath.

-I love you to and I will always do. I will carry you in my heart forever.  
Maura leaned over and kissed me on my lips. It was our first kiss but it was also our last. I closed my eyes and I died with a smile on my lips.

On the grave stone it says:  
Jane Clementine Rizzoli  
(1975 – 2012)  
She was a beloved daughter, sister , friend and a good detective who fought until her last breath for the people she loved.


End file.
